Pigheaded
by RockerChick08
Summary: A little plotless lemonade with the dangerous Chris Largent, and equally, if not infinitely, dangerous Bonnie Bennett of Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**A little Bonnie/Chris Argent, who I like to call Chronnie, drabble!...Because I find that man wildly attractive! And I ship Bonnie with EVERY man under the sun! Don't expect much plot! :/ This is basically a little lemon for your ails! Probably the worst Chronnie I'll write, but I'll write another BETTER one if you like this! ;) Please enjoy.**

**PIGHEADED**

"_I'm sorry it grosses you out, Al. But your dad is seriously hot."_

The words seem to swirl endlessly in Christopher Argent's head, as he slowly shakes the body part with disapproval, before smiling slightly to himself.

She had a little crush on him.

_Not even a minute later, he'd discovered she was nothing more than a wicked witch._ Literally_._

His daughter and her friends really should invest in more discreet conversations...

The hunter _tsks_ silently as he reaches into his desk drawer to retrieve a Werther's Original.

_Of course he'd later spiked her drink and tied her to a chair in the basement. _

Digits absentmindedly finger the toffee like candy, eyes glued to its caramel color, before popping it into an awaiting mouth.

_She'd come to, and he'd questioned her, shamelessly **demanding** answers from her._

Chris moves to relax further into his lush office chair, but not before aimlessly plucking a round ball from the marble filled vase on his desk. (An old, elementary gift from Allison.)

"_Are you here to help the wolves? Are you some kind of new mascot, honorary member to their pack, **witch?"**_ he'd spit her name with disdain, and she'd gritted her teeth furiously.

"_You won't get a single word out of me, as long as you keep me tied up like this!"_

_She was stubborn to a fault. He'd immediately spotted this in her, long ago when she arrived in town. _

_Too bad he was pigheaded. _

Chris encloses his fist around the lime green marble, and rolls it slowly within his grasp, remembering the way she'd defied him, teased him, taunted him, as if he were the least scary thing she'd ever encountered.

_Oh how quickly things had changed, at that point._

Strong hands bury the rollng bulb into pants pockets, before intertwining behind a hard head. The hunter's eyes slowly slide closed, as he reclines in his black lazy boy, and remembers every detail of the previous night.

_His hands...roughly wrapping around her neck, after her endless provoking...The control he felt, as he __furiously squeezed her life force away..._

_Before abruptly giving into another emotion. _He'd been lying dormant for too long, and she'd pushed his buttons.

He could no longer scorn or slight how overwhelmingly attracted he was to her. 17 years old and all.

_Strong hands suddenly dropped from her neck, to grab onto and rip into her cotton pajama top...torn straight in half and tossed to the side...digits possessively grasped her breasts and slid all over her stomach. _

_Power. Pure power. And control. It was intoxicating. _

She didn't fight him much. It was almost as if she'd wanted it all along.

A few words about hurting Allison, and she was gone. Completely his.

_They didn't kiss. His lips never touched an inch of her body...but his hands claimed every morsel of her flesh, before ripping her from the chair and tossing her to the floor. He was near ferocious. Out of control. And none of it mattered in that moment. _

_Nothing but taking dominion over this frustratingly attractive girl. _

"_I'm gonna fuck that sass right out of your system, little witch."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_You're gonna sing like a canary when I'm through with you."_

"_Don't hold your breath."_

A loud sigh escapes the hunter's mouth as he resolutely comes to attention in his seat, ripping his cell phone out with purpose.

She hadn't given him a solitary answer, as promised...but she'd come powerfully with his name on her lips, as he plowed impossibly deep into her, before spilling wildly inside of her.

"_Amazing...to finally know what that feels like." _she'd breathed a couple of moments after, before gathering her clothes and exiting the basement on shaky legs.

"_Hope you got it out of your system, cause it'll never happen again." _she'd thrown promisingly over her shoulder, before disappearing from his sight.

Chris scoffed, before typing madly into his phone.

_Bonnie, _

_My name sounds absolutely sinful gasped haphazardly from your mouth. I look forward to hearing it again._

This message was fairly clean, but he knew the ones that followed would be anything but.

He didn't care whether she answered or not. He knew, without a doubt, that last night would not be the only he spent with the Bennett witch.

She may be stubborn, but he was pigheaded.

**THE END**

**Please let me know what you thought! Thanks SO much for reading!**


	2. Deronnie links!

**Posted another oneshot! Well, not me...but my good, and very talented writer friend posted it for me! :D It was a bit raunchy, so I was afraid to! Didn't want to risk my entire archive being deleted, and well...I made the mistake/fortune of allowing her to read the story, and she insisted on posting it, after I swore I wouldn't! So now we've got to pray that her account doesn't get wiped out! I'd feel SO bad! But she assured me that much like her author's name - "She didn't care!" :/ So anyhow, I dedicate my story to her! Please go check it out! Her author's name is "Yeahwhocares!" And the story URL is**

s/8213978/1/Drenched_Bedsheets

**P.S If you wanna read some AMAZING Derek Hale/Bonnie Bennett short stories, check out my friend!**

**Type "miss-rachel-b" ".tumblr" ".com" before each of these below! (Put the three together, of course!)**

post/24769882974/bonnie-derek-working-up-a-sweat

post/24863059291/bonnie-derek-its-like-electricity

post/24832633060/bonnie-derek-the-first-meeting

**And she has MORE than these, so simply writer and ask her for the links, and hopefully she'll help out! Be sure to let her know how awesome she is, as well! Enjoy the reading! ;D**


End file.
